


pillow forts

by spooku



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, TeamIplier - Freeform, and fairy lights, fluff. lots of fluff, i love mark???, okay im done its 1 am goodnight, pillow forts, thats a lot of violence, there's a mentioned pillow fight, very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooku/pseuds/spooku
Summary: You and Mark have a weekly movie night. The only difference between this time and any other is that this time, a pillow fort is made.





	pillow forts

You and Mark had weekly movie nights.

They didn’t consist of much, mostly just the usual popcorn, candy, blankets and a movie (and sometimes cuddling with Chica, if Mark brought her over to your apartment) while the two of you scrolled through your phones, but it meant a lot to you nonetheless. You’d made plenty of memories since meeting him and although you two didn’t exchange too much it still made you happy.

Currently, you were on your sofa, phone in hand while a blanket was draped over your legs. You and Mark had decided on a cheesy soap opera tonight, and you thought it was funny how cliche these things could get. You hadn’t heard of any real life stories in which the guy last-second got off the plane and missed his flight just to tell the girl how much he loved her.

Mark was on the opposite side of the couch, the screen of his phone lighting up his face just as yours was. A typical evening for you two.

“Holy shit, we should make a pillow fort,” Mark suddenly said, and you furrowed your brows before laughing a little bit. “Where did that come from?” You asked in return, and he looked at you, determination in his eyes.

“They’re so cool. And you have too many blankets anyways. Put them to use!” He exclaimed dramatically, causing you to giggle again.

“Alright, point taken, let’s do it.”

No less than ten minutes later, you had all of your blankets and pillows piled up in front of the couch. A circle of string lights leftover from last Christmas illuminated a small corner of the room, waiting to be draped over blankets. Both you and Mark stood in front of the pile like superheroes looking over a city, determined and full of energy even though it was near one in the morning. 

The two of you got to work, treating the whole thing as if it were some sort of secret mission, setting up a plan on a piece of paper and drawing everything out. You laughed inwardly at the two of you - acting like children. Although it may not be socially acceptable, you were having the time of your life. Mark seemed to have that affect on you.

In a relatively short amount of time - not including the thirty minute pillow fight - the two of you had the fort done. You carefully draped the lights over the blankets and made sure it provided enough light.

“It’s a masterpiece.” Mark said in a fake French accent - which sounded more German, to be honest - making you giggle.

“Oh! We should take pictures. Make the rest of the gang jealous. Get in the fort!” You told him, and he nodded, scurrying under the blankets with a goofy smile.

You took a few pictures, mentally reminding yourself to send them to the group chat with the rest of the team - Ethan would surely be jealous, you thought - and smiling as Mark got out.

“‘Kay, your turn now.” He said and you furrowed your brows but got under the blankets anyway. It was quite warm, but not uncomfortably so. You felt relatively safe underneath the covers, and it made you a little sleepy.

You looked up at Mark, who was holding his phone to you, and offered your best smile. You thought you saw him falter for a moment but shrugged it off, smiling a bit more before he finished taking pictures and crawled under the fort with you.

There was a moment of silence aside from the drama movie on the TV. This one seemed a little less cliche, and you smiled softly.

“It’s really nice that you do this with me, you know,” you tell Mark, looking at him. “I know it’s, like, a weekly thing and it’s super simple, but I really like spending time with you. Thanks.” You say, and Mark smiles back at you.

“It’s not that simple to me. I like spending time with you, too.” He says.

It’s now that you realize how close you two are. Close enough that you can feel his warmth, notice his eyes flicker from your eyes to your lips. You lean in a little bit, a few centimeters at most, and Mark does the same. You close your eyes and feel your lips touch, just slightly, faintly, but it ignites something.

You gain a little more confidence and press yourself closer to Mark. One of his hands comes to rest at your cheek while the other grasps your waist softly, and your arms wrap around his neck. It’s a little awkward, both of you half-laying down, but it works and it’s firework-filled.

The kiss ends and you pull away - not a lot, just an inch. “Oh, wow, that was… wow,” you say, blinking. Mark smiles.

“Good wow or bad wow?”

“Good wow. Holy shit, Mark.”


End file.
